Not Really A Butterfly
by WookieCookie
Summary: It's that kind of day where Kaname saves a tiny fairy from being eaten by a cat, because the universe loves to troll with his life. Now all Kaname wants is for the fairy to just stop pestering him, please. Fairy!Zero Crack!fic


Kaname blinks.

He's currently kneeling down on his weight as he continues to squint harder at the small bird-like thingy - _okay, it doesn't really look like a bird but it has tiny fluttering wings and somehow it's more similar to Tinker Bell if not a butterfly. It's not really a bird, Kaname reckons_ - that's sprawling on the palm of his hand.

Perhaps it's a fairy.

It (he?) shakes its head, probably trying to dim the slight dizziness, before it - _seriously, should he start addressing it as he?_ - mimics Kaname's confused gesture and-

"You saved me! You saved my life!" it (he?) squeaks and jumps hastily (the brunet doesn't know a tiny thing like this has so much energy stores in it) to hug Kaname's thumb. It looks really, really, really grateful.

It should.

Kaname's always has a small feud with Yuki's cat because, god, that sneaky thief.

From above a tree a few meters away, the Siamese cat is observing the fairy with a very intrigued stare. Sharp claws stretch in and out from its paws as it grazes the hard bark.

"Well...I only saved you from Ms. Cross' cat-"

"That cat was trying to eat me! Oh I knew cats were trying to rule the world with their fake adorableness! I just knew it!" It hops up and down on Kaname's palm, emphasizing its turmoil by making a pouty face. At least it doesn't sparkle or glitter whenever it moves.

It stops, turns its clear wide eyes at the human and blushes.

Huh?

It's an adorable little thing really. With almost clean cut smooth silver hair, curvy-shaped wings with tints of purple, red and watercolor blue at the sharp crook of the wings and the fact that the colors move, almost like ocean beating against shore kind of movement, is totally not distracting. Not at all.

"Your Tinker Bell wings...can I touch-"

"No!" it squeaks again. This time holding its wings as it flutters close around the fairy-thingy's small frame. The fairy-thingy, bird-thingy, whatever-thingy glares menacingly at Kaname (Failed glare, it's too petite to look intimidating).

"You can't. Mother Haruka himself bestowed these new wings to me. It's really special since customarily it's Mother Rido who bestows wings upon newborn fairies."

It...okay...Mother...fine.

"Mother Rido might be fat, scary and his boing boing stomach is full of fat, but he's really kind and he's Aido, Akatsuki and Ruka's favorite mentor but it's just- I like Mother Haruka more because of his Flowery pink crown and rainbow wings-"

"I don't know who are you talking about. But I'm late to work; my feet hurt so I'll just leave you here and pretend that today does not happen at all." Kaname puts the thingy down but it leaps to his thumb again, holding as if Kaname's thumb is a vital life support. Its legs dangle helplessly in the air.

"You can't leave! As a newborn fairy, I'm obligated to return the favor to you for saving my life from Catzilla! I cannot leave you and you cannot abandon me until I have exhausted my use to you or when and if you redeem my use is finally expired." it cheekily says, "By the way, Sir Gigantor, my name is Zero of the Kiryu Greenleaf-...wait!"

Kaname is already many steps away, leaving Zero behind.

Zero steadies his balance and spreads his wings, hissing at the wind for being the sole reason he gets swept away sometimes and not because he's very light making him easier to be flicked with a gust of breeze.

Not far from him, Zero follows Kaname.

**Epilogue** _(Not really)_

"Let me show you my magic. I can make you have three dinosaur dicks!"

"Oh god, Zero, please just go back to your world and leave me alone. You have been following me around for ages."

"But but, I'm Team Kaname. See? Look at my Team Kaname shirt that I knitted yesterday from the fabric pieces of your underwear! I want to make love with Kaname for saving my life."

"I know! You have been saying that, for ages too. But my dick is too big for you. Way too big. I never want to hurt you."

"That's it! I shall make your dick as small as a bug with my magic so we can have sex!"

"Oh my god, Zero, no!"

* * *

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
